


Flame on the Water.

by Aldyce



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary is not, Ficletinstruments, First Meetings, Gen, Izzy is human, Merprincesse Clary, Week 6 : Underwater Meeting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-04 05:28:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20465783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aldyce/pseuds/Aldyce
Summary: As the sun set and hit the water, the azur depths of the ocean reflected the golden glow of the fading day. The deepest blue, the golden light of day and a flash of red. An open flame beneath the water.Izzy stared out at the open water and knew that she had seen that flash of color once before.





	Flame on the Water.

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
> Painting by Ian Rayer Smith.

As the sun set and the waves crashed against each other, Izzy walked. No matter the day she had, she always ended up here. The quiet strip of beach was always empty, she had found it by accident about a year ago and had been drawn back ever since.   
As the sun set and hit the water, the azur depths of the ocean reflected the golden glow of the fading day. The deepest blue, the golden light of day and a flash of red. An open flame beneath the water.

Isabelle shook herself, it was the refleting of the sun, playing tricks on her eyes, fire underwater was impossible. And yet she felt sure she had seen that fiery flash of color before.   
She sat on a rock, removing the stiletto shoes that had made walking in the sand very hard. Her eyes stayed on the great expense of water before her. The sun was still casting it’s reflections on the shining surface but the flame of red had disappeared. She knew where she recognised it from, the first time she had come to this beach, she had gotten into a particularity bad fight with her mum and wanted to walk. She had ended up lost, on a beach, as she about to panic and fall Alec to come find her, she had seen it. A flash of red, out in the water, it was too far out for her to properly see but it looked like a fire resting on the water. She had often thought about that glowing red that had caught her eye, and she was certain that it was the same brilliant red that she had seen beneath the water. 

Izzy was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of steps behind her. She had always been alone here but the figure she saw walking towards her was the last thing she had expected to see.   
A woman was walking towards her, naked apart from the vines of seaweed draped around her hips and down her legs. Her skin was pearly white and seemed to emit a soft glow. As Izzy’s eyes moved up her body and to her face, she paused at the cascade of red curls that fell past her shoulders and over her breasts to hug her waist. The color was like none she had seen before, as bright as fire and glowing like the sun. She was light itself and her beauty dazzled Izzy as she studied the perfect lines of her face. Her eyes, a reflection of the ocean itself and full of centuries worth of wisdom. The strong cheekbones, smoothest skin and lips that begged to be kissed, she was perfection and Isabelle could not look away.  
“Hello, I am Clarissa of the FairChildren. I have been watching you here every night. I know that you don’t know me, but I can see your strength and courage. I need to save my people, please, will you help me?”


End file.
